Vilett
by kyubi oscuro
Summary: Rogue accidentalmente dice algo que daña el corazón de Vilett sin saberlo. Cuando se entera de lo que hizo va a la casa de Vilett para pedirles disculpas y después pasa algo inesperado. ADVERTENCIA: lemmon leve.


**Hola espero que les guste el fic.**

Era un día tranquilo, hermoso y con un sol radiante. Se podía apreciar a la gente caminando con sus familias o amigos. Ese día se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violeta claros sentada en una mesa sola dentro de Sabertooth, esa chica se llamaba Vilett. Vilett estaba tranquila en la mesa sin ninguna molestia.

¿?: VIIIIIILEEEEETT – bueno, la tranquilidad no duraba para siempre. Vilett abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una castaña con el pelo más claro que el suyo y ojos color verde corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa y una revista, la chica se llamaba Yori. Vilett dio un suspiro pesado.

Vilett: ¿Qué quieres Yori? – le pregunto con seriedad. Al llegar la oji-verde le lanzó la revista que traía – ¿el hechicero semanal? – pregunto mirando de forma rara la revista.

Yori: vamos, abre la página donde marque – le ordeno mientras se veían varios brillos en sus ojos. Vilett le hizo caso y abrió la revista en la página donde ella le había marcado. Cuando la abrió pudo ver a Sting y Rogué posando con el torso desnudo – ¡¿Por qué me muestras esto?! – lanzo la revista en la cabeza de Yori furiosa y toda roja.

Yori: ¡jajajaja! Quería ver tu expresión – dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas por como reacciono Vilett.

Yukino: ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Yori-san? – apareció Yukino que pasaba por ahí.

Yori: Yukino, no es nada solo me estoy riendo al ver la expresión de Vilett al mostrarle a Sting y Rogué en "el hechicero semanal". Jajajaja – le explico mientras Vilett giraba la cabeza molesta e hinchaba sus cachetes sonrojados y cruzando los brazos – ah sí y felicidades por ser nombrada la nueva maestra ¿Cómo se siente serlo? – la interrogo.

Yukino: gracias Yori-san. Se siente genial, jamás creí que Sting-sama me nombrara maestra – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yori: que Sting te nombrara maestra me sorprendió mucho, pero fue lo mejor. Cuando él fue nombrado maestro creí que Sabertooth llegaba a su fin, pfff – dijo con una sonrisa burlona tratando de aguantar la risa.

Sting: ¡OE! – apareció Sting con una venita en la frente detrás de ella junto con Lector, Frosh y Rogue.

Yori: ah, hola Sting-bee – se burló de modo infantil sacándole la lengua y asiendo enojar más a Sting.

Sting: kg, maldita – iba a regañarla pero se detuvo al ver "el hechicero semanal" arriba de la mesa – ¿Qué hacen con eso? – pregunto señalando la revista. Vilett al parecer se puso más roja.

Yori: ah ¿eso? No es nada, solo quería probar algo kiu-kiu – dijo mientras señalaba los ojos en dirección hacia Vilett sin voltear la cabeza, Vilett se puso más roja que antes.

Rogué: eso fue una pérdida de tiempo – empezó a hablar Rogue atrayendo la mirada del grupo – esas revistas solo lo hacen para gente rara – Vilett al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza mientras la sobra de su cabello le tapaba los ojos, cosa que noto Yori.

Yori: ¿pasa algo, Vilett? – le pregunto mientras todos miraban hacia Vilett.

Vilett: mmm *negando con la cabeza* no pasa nada – levanto la cabeza mientras les daba una sonrisa que apenas se notaba que era falsa – si me disculpan, iré a pasear afuera – dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse dejando a todos confundidos.

Todos: . . .

Yori: eso fue cruel Rogue – empezó a regañar a Rogue dejándolo confundido.

Rogué: ¿eh? ¿Yo que hice?

Lector: ¿qué hiso Rogue-kun, Yori? – pregunto el gato.

Yori: no se hagan los que no saben – se puso más furiosa mientras salía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

Yukino: eh, Yori-san – la llamo mientras la nombrada giraba la cabeza para verla – creo que a ellos no les contaste sobre Vilett-san – le dijo mientras a Yori habría los ojos sorprendida.

Sting: ¿qué cosa no nos contaste de Vilett? – se acercó un poco más Sting.

Yori: ahh y yo creí que se los había contado – suspiro cruzando los brazos – muy bien, es media larga la historia así que solo les resumiré la parte más importante – les explico mientras los chicos ponían atención – muy bien, se los diré así nomás: cuando Vilett era niña siempre le decía que era un monstruo o una cosa rara, que nunca debió haber nacido y siempre la perseguían para golpearla. Ella siempre lloraba sola y no tenía a nadie – empezó a contar. Los chicos quedaban sorprendidos y Yukino solo ponía una expresión de tristeza – a veces pienso que si no hubiera llegado yo, ella hubiera tomado un mal camino – termino la historia con la cabeza baja al igual que Yukino – bueno Rogue, esta vez te perdono porque no sabía- – pero no termino la frase ya que Rogue la interrumpió.

Rogué: ¡¿Dónde está?! – le pregunto casi gritando. Yori quedo sorprendida al igual que el resto - ¡¿Dónde está Vilett ahora?!

Yori: *suspiro* no lo sé, cuando se pone así ni yo sé dónde puede estar – le dijo mientras Rogue bajaba la cabeza con culpa en su mirada. Yori al ver esto dio un suspiro pesado – encuéntrala en su casa – Rogue levanto la cabeza – es casi de noche ¿no? Ya debe estar en su casa.

Rogué: gracias – le agradeció mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Vilett. Yori al ver esto lo único que hiso fue sonreír.

Sting: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así? – la miro también con una sonrisa.

Yori: nada, solo estoy feliz porque – en sus ojos aparecían pequeñas lagrimas – Vilett ya no estará sola – al decir esto Sting, Yukino y los Excedes sonrieron junto con ella.

Frosh: Fro piensa lo mismo.

Mientras en la casa de Vilett.

Era solo un departamento perfecto para una sola persona, no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Tenía una cocina, un baño y la cama estaba junto al comedor. Vilett estaba saliendo del baño toda bañada y con el pijama ya puesto. El pijama era de color rosa con puntitos negro, mangas y pantalón largo y que le cubría también la mitad del cuello. Todo estaba oscuro ya que le gustaba que su habitación este oscura.

Vilett: ahhh, que bien se siente – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Se subió a su cama y vio por la ventana que estaba al lado – que lindo esta la noche, se pueden ver las estrellas – se dijo a si misma mientras contemplaba las estrellas. De pronto tocaron puerta.

Rogue: Vilett, soy Rogue – Vilett se sorprendió al escuchar a Rogue. Ella quiso levantarse para abrirle la puerta pero recordó las palabras que dijo esta tarde

Vilett: _*_ _esas revistas solo lo hacen para gente rara*_ – al recordar eso solo se quedó sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas – tal vez si no me muevo vaya a creer que ya me dormir – susurro en un tono muy bajo esperando a que Rogue se marchara. Pasaron unos segundo y ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido – ¿se habrá ido? – se preguntó mientras se giraba hacia la ventana para ver afuera. Cuando se asomó no vio a nadie en su puerta, dio un suspiro de alivio

Rogue: Vilett.

Vilett: ¡kyaaaa! – Rogué apareció detrás de ella. Vilett agarro la almohada y se la tiro en la cabeza, cosa que Rogué esquivo – Rogue no me asustes así – dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho, después noto algo – ah Rogue ¿Cómo entraste? Y ¿Por qué entraste? – le pregunto.

Rogué: entre por debajo de la puerta convirtiéndome en sombra y vine para pedirte disculpas – le respondió mientras le aparecía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza – verás, cuando dije eso de la revista yo no sabía que te había pasado – empezó a contar Rogue con la cabeza agachada y al escucharlo Vilett puso una sonrisa – cuando Yori me conto todo me sentí culpable, yo enserio- – pero no termino la frase porque se sorprendió al sentir una cálida mano en su mejilla. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Vilett cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa, esta vez, sincera.

Vilett: ya paso – Rogue la miro sorprendido – te perdono, ¿sí? – Rogue la siguió mirando sorprendido, después bajo la mirada dejando que la sombra le tapara los ojos. Vilett miro preocupada a Rogue – Rogue – lo llamo pero este no hiso nada – Rogue ¿pasa algo?

Rogue agarro la mano de la chica que tenía en su mejilla y la bajo. Después en un rápido movimiento agarro la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia el pegando sus cuerpos para depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios. Vilett agrando sus ojos por lo que le estaba haciendo Rogue, tenía las mejillas roja y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Vilett seguía en shock y toda roja. Rogue no le dio tiempo para pensar ya que el la agarro y la tumbo en la cama, estando el arriba de ella. Rogué la volvió a besar de la misma manera que antes y Vilett seguía en shock por lo que pasaba. Poco a poco Vilett fue cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos al cuello del joven correspondiendo el beso. Los besos iban pasando de tiernos a apasionados y las caricias empezaron a ponerse más aceleradas. Vilett sintió como la lengua de Rogue pedía entrar a su boca, ella le dio permiso. Se estaba librando una batalla de lenguas entre ellos dos pero Rogue parecía que estaba ganando. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire, con las respiraciones agitadas y Vilett más roja que Rogue. Rogue llevo su rostro hacia el cuello cubierto de la joven y con sus dientes iba rompiendo de uno en uno los botones de la prenda que cubrían el cuello de la joven.

Vilett: R-Rogue – dijo aun agitada por el beso.

Rogue: después te lo reparo, hoy quiero probar tu sabor – dijo de una manera que hiso sonrojar más a Vilett.

Cuando termino de sacar el último botón corrió la prenda para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Primero la olfateo, para hacerla estremecer; luego la beso, para hacerla suspirar; después la lamio, para hacerla gemir; y luego la mordió, para hacerla gritar.

Vilett: aahhh – gimio muy fuerte que pensó que tal vez los vecinos la escucharían.

Rogue la seguía mordiendo mientras la lamia también. Después de unos segundos la dejo de morder dejándole la marca de sus afilados dientes en el cuello de la joven. La noche fue una de las mejores para los jóvenes, mientras que las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos en presenciar su amor.

Al día siguiente.

Yori: ¡Rogue, maldito ven aquí! ¡Te voy a matar por lo que le hiciste a Vilett!

Sting: vaya marca.

Yukino: no pensé que Rogue-kun te haría eso – los dos estaban cerca Vilett junto con Lector, Frosh, Rufus y Orga mirando lo que parecía un tatuaje negro de unos diente justo en el lugar donde Rogue la había mordido esa noche. Vilett estaba roja por la situación en la que estaba.

Vilett: e-esta mañana también me sorprendí al ver esta marca y luego me dijo que esto era para decirles a todos que solo soy de él y de nadie más – les explicó mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos.

Orga: nunca pensé que Rogue era posesivo, mejor tendré cuidado – dijo mientras todos asentían con la cabeza y Vilett se sonrojaba más que antes.

Frosh: Fro piensa lo mismo.

Yori: ¡Rogue, ven aquí! ¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacerle esa cosa a Vilett?! – grito mientras traía consigo un mazo gigante. Todos la miraron con sudor frio.

Sting: Rogue si me escuchas no aparezcas delante de Yori o estarás muerto – dijo con temor mientras todos asentían.

Frosh: Fro piensa lo mismo.

Vilett: bueno, yo me retiro – dijo mientras se levantaba y todos, excepto Yori, la miraban.

Yukino: ¿adónde vas, Vilett-san? – le pregunto algo preocupada.

Vilett: no pasa nada Yukino-chan, solo iré a pasear un rato luego vuelco – le explico con una sonrisa sincera mientras todos la miraban con una sonrisa también.

Frosh: vuelve pronto Vilett.

Vilett: lo hare – le dio una sonrisa al Exceed para después retirarse.

Varios minuto después.

Vilett se encontraba caminando lejos del gremio, después se puso detrás de un árbol y miro para todos lados para saber si había alguien, cosa que no había.

Vilett: ya puedes salir Rogue.

Rogué: jamás pensé que así se pondría Yori después de ver esa marca – apareció Rogue que le había convertido en la sombra de ella para poder ocultarse.

Vilett: si yo tampoco – dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime pasando sobre su cabeza. Rogué miro a Vilett con una sonrisa pero después miro la marca que tenía en su cuello borrándole esa sonrisa. Rogué se puso en frente de ella y la abrazo poniendo sus labios en la marca que le dejo en el cuello – eh ¿pasa algo Rogue? – pregunto confundida por la acción del chico.

Rogué: lo siento – dijo haciendo sorprender a Vilett – nunc debí haber hecho eso esa noche y si estás enojada conmigo lo entenderé.

Vilett: baka – dijo haciendo que Rogue la mirara a los ojos sorprendido – no me importa esta marca y no me arrepiento de ella. Yo te amo y punto – le dijo de modo desafiante. Rogué la miro sorprendido y después la miro con ternura.

Rogué: yo también te amo y no me arrepiento para nada – dijo mientras la daba un tierno beso en los labios, cosa que Vilett correspondió.

¿?: aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH – se escucha un grito que se acercaba cada vez más. Los dos voltearon y se asustaron al ver a Yori corriendo hacia ellos con una espada gigante.

Yukino: espera Yori-san – le pidió Yukino que estaba detrás de ella junto con Sting, Lector y Frosh.

Yori: ¡te encontré Rogue! – le grito mientras elevaba la espada dispuesta a matarlo.

Vilett: Rogue.

Rogué: ¿sí?

Vilett: corre – le advirtió mientras él le hacía caso.

Yori: ¡no escaparas!

Rogué corría desesperado para que no lo mataran, Yori lo perseguía como una maniática y Sting, Yukino, Lector, Frosh y Vilett trataban de detener a Yori. Ese día se había convertido en el mejor de todos para Vilett ya que no solo se divirtió con sus amigos, sino que también pudo encontrar el amor que creyó que nunca encontraría y para Rogue también fue un gran día ya que por fin encontró a alguien que también lo protegería con toda su alma y haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz y estar junto con ella.

Fin.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme comentario en lo que les pareció lindo y en lo que debería cambiar. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
